FAMILY REMAINS
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Le arruinó la vida y no lo sabía. Le guardó rencor sin razón. Sufrió muchos años en silencio. Pueden existir muchos problemas, pero la familia siempre permanece unida. One-Shot. Gracias por leer!


**Hola Amigos! :D**

**Antes de que me maten por no actualizar mis otros fics, les traigo material nuevo a ver si no me odian tanto :s**

**Este fic es sobre una familia a la que admiro muchísimo y pues son lo máximo. ¡Los Beifong!**

**Visiten el foro ¡Cometa de Sozin! hay muchos buenos incentivos para los fickers ahí (Con este fic obtengo mi título de "Novio del Avatar" yay)**

**En fin, es mi primer fic sobre los Beifong, y en especial, de los gemelos Wing y Wei, así que espero les guste y no haya quedado tan mediocre xD**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: La leyenda de Korra, personajes, tramas, etc. No me pertenecen. Los derechos de autor lo tienen sus respectivos dueños.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**FAMILY REMAINS**

**...**

- ¡Querido! ¡Estoy embarazada! -dijo con emoción una mujer de cabello negro corto más arriba de sus hombros y ojos verdes a su esposo que estaba frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa-

- No puede ser... -dijo emotivo mientras corría a abrazar a su esposa aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Se amaban de verdad y amaban la noticia- vamos a ser padres...

En ese momento tres niños de 7, 6 y 4 vinieron corriendo rodeando a la pareja con risitas y brincos. Dos eran niños y una niña de hermosos ojos verdes.

- Mami, Mami ¿Tendremos un nuevo hermanito? -preguntó Opal- ya quiero conocerlo

- Ya quiero entrenar con él, algún día desarrollaré mis poderes -comentó emocionado el niño mayor, llamado igual que su padre. Baatar-

- Oh mis niños -dice Suyin conmovida mientras se reclina para abrazar a sus tres hijos- Si, tendrán un nuevo hermanito, y sé que lo querrán mucho, igual que yo los quiero a ustedes -dicho esto toda la familia se unió en un gran abrazo-

Los días pasaron y la hermosa Suyin comenzó a notar los cambios drásticos en su cuerpo, una vez más. Su vientre comenzó a crecer con los meses y los malestares de protocolo no tardaron en llegar, pero no importaba todo eso, Suyin estaba feliz porque sabía que una vida se estaba desarrollando en su interior, le encantaba ese sentimiento. De hecho, en la ciudad en la que vivían la llamaban 'La Matriarca', no podía pensar que el título pudiera quedarle mejor.

Lo esperó con ansias, día a día se preguntaba si sería niño o niña, si aprendería tierra control como ella o sería no maestro como su padre. Eso realmente no le importaba, solo quería cuidar de esa criaturita que se desarrollaba dentro de sí.

A veces se sentía sin fuerzas, demasiado débil como para levantarse de la cama, el dolor de espalda la estaba matando y sus músculos se encontraban con pasmos a veces, ya no estaba tan joven como cuando tuvo a su primer hijo, pero de todas formas iba a sacrificarse para que él pudiera vivir.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, ese embarazo la estaba consumiendo... ¿Cómo una sola criatura podía exigirle tanto? ¿Era una especie de vampiro o algo así?

Los dolores en el vientre y las patadas se acrecentaban con días, el niño parecía ser muy inquieto. A veces el dolor llegaba hasta los mismos huesos de Suyin, quien gran parte del día la pasaba en cama. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Pero en una de sus visitas de rigor al médico, Suyin se enteró de algo más sobre su embarazo, una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

- Tengo una noticia buena y una mala -dijo Aiwei, el médico residente de la ciudad de Zaofu-

- La buena primero -interrumpió Bataar con cierta impaciencia, sin dejar siquiera pensar a su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado. Aiwei los mira con una sonrisa algo seca y exclama-

- Lo que se desarrolla en tu vientre no es solamente un varón Suyin, son dos... Gemelos -al escuchar aquello ambos esposos se ven a la cara con sorpresa, no sabían qué pensar, pero definitivamente era una buena noticia, mejor de lo que esperaban-

- ¿Gemelos? -dijo Suyin incrédula-

- Amor, tendremos gemelos -dice su esposo con emoción mientras la toma del rostro y la besa sin dejar de reír, al ver aquello Aiwei deja salir un suspiro de impotencia. La mujer se da cuenta y traga saliva nerviosa mientras dice-

- ¿Y la mala?

El hombre de color los mira a ambos con una mirada perdida y con cierto desgano en su tono de voz, les habló.

- La mala noticia es que uno de los dos gemelos, viene con una condición...

- ¿Una condición? ¿Cómo que una condición? -indagó con desespero la matriarca-

- Verán, el vientre de Suyin no está adecuado para que ambos se desarrollen perfectamente, hay muy poco espacio y muy poca circulación de sangre a los gemelos, ya no eres joven como antes Suyin, te lo había dicho, embarazarte ahora sería peligroso y ahora más que son gemelos.

- Espera -interrumpe Bataar- pero si no hay suficiente circulación de sangre a los gemelos, ¿Cómo es que solo uno viene con la condición que dices? ¿No deberían ser los dos los afectados?

- No necesariamente -responde Aiwei- Uno de los gemelos ha logrado adecuarse en una posición donde hacia él fluye bastante bien la sangre, pero en el proceso ha dejado a su hermano rezagado y prácticamente aplastado a una de las paredes del vientre de Suyin, él no recibe los beneficios que necesita para desarrollarse de manera exitosa, su hermano no lo está dejando.

Los ojos de Suyin se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras rompía a llorar desconsolada, Bataar la abrazó de inmediato e intentó calmarla, pero la matriarca estaba realmente dolida.

- Entonces quiere decir que uno de los gemelos prácticamente está matando a su hermano? -pregunta Bataar a Aiwei-

- Si tenemos suerte, ambos gemelos nacerán vivos, pero uno de ellos estará muy enfermo mientras el otro será fuerte, será el claro recordatorio del acto de egoísmo involuntario de su hermano por vivir. El gemelo que nazca sano tendrá una vida normal, pero el enfermo, no llegará a la adultez

- NO! -gritó Suyin con desespero mientras golpeaba el escritorio del doctor, Bataar la envolvió con sus brazos y acalló sus gritos con caricias sobre su cabello. Era la peor noticia del mundo-

- No importa Suyin, los querremos igual -la calma él mientras la pega en su regazo y ella hunde su rostro en el pecho de él. Allí, cuando ella no podía verlo, Bataar cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas comenzaron a desparramarse sobre sus mejillas

...

La verdad absoluta, la cruel realidad del interior de Suyin era clara. Se escuchaban dos latidos dentro del sistema. Uno fuerte y otro débil.

La placenta estuvo alguna vez en el medio de ambos, pero a medida que el gemelo sano fue haciéndose fuerte, se giró dentro del vientre torciendo un poco el cordón umbilical de su hermano al pasar, este se retorció y retardó el paso de la sangre hacia la creatura. Como consecuencia del movimiento del gemelo sano, su hermano también quedó aplastado contra la pared del vientre de su madre mientras que el otro quedaba en el medio, con todo el espacio que podía necesitar para seguir creciendo, como si fuese hijo único

* * *

><p><strong>16 AÑOS DESPUÉS...<strong>

**ZaoFu**

* * *

><p>Dos gemelos de ojos verdes, trigueños de color y cabello castaño corrían a toda velocidad bajando una colina mientras reían divertidos. Se escuchaban unos gritos detrás de ellos seguidos de un gran estruendo. Los gemelos apresuraron el paso usando la tierra control como propulsor.<p>

- VUELVAN AQUÍ CHIQUILLOS INFERNALES -gritaba una voz gruesa desde detrás de ellos-

- Vamos Wing, no te quedes atrás, corre! -insistió Wei al ver que su hermano se cansaba y lo tomó de la mano cuando se detuvo a respirar para que pudieran seguir, pero entonces una gran roca cayó frente a ellos casi aplastándolos a ambos, los gemelos se detuvieron en seco. Voltearon y allí estaba ese sujeto fornido y musculoso quien con una franja roja pintada sobre el contorno de sus ojos verdes, los miraba con ira-

- No tienen escapatoria.

Los gemelos dejan caer los botellones de agua que traían consigo al suelo y se cuadraron en posición de batalla.

- Nadie roba mi agua -dijo el hombre-

- No es tu agua -replicó Wei molesto- es el agua de la gente pobre del pueblo, el que hayas construido tu casa en el camino de la represa no te da el derecho a quedarte con todo.

- Corrección, sí me da el derecho y es justo lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Saben también a qué más me da derecho? A encargarme de ciertos malditos mocosos que siempre vienen a robarme. -entrecerraron los ojos entre sí- Devuélvame mi agua

- Ven por ella -retó uno de los gemelos-

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó el suelo con sus puños al momento que dos petardos salían disparados subterráneamente hacia los gemelos, ambos crearon una columna de tierra que los elevó por los aires. Wei disparó su látigo de metal y Wing lo ataja pues se habían separado al saltar y el primer gemelo lo arroja con fuerza hacia el campo de batalla frente al sujeto. Wing cae de pie golpeando el suelo mientras levantaba una gran avalancha sobre el sujeto.

En ese instante Wei cae a su lado y arroja tres grandes rocas más. El hombre de la franja roja esquivó la avalancha de un salto y luego destroza dos rocas con maestría, pero la tercera se resquebrajó frente a él haciéndolo retroceder.

Los gemelos aprovecharon el tambaleo de aquel hombre para correr frente a él y cada uno lanzar una patada rastrera hacia el lado contrario golpeando ambas piernas del hombre y haciendo que se abrieran de par en par y este quedara adolorido sobre el suelo con sus piernas totalmente extendidas. Wing extendió su brazo hacia arriba y una columna de tierra golpeó el pecho de aquel hombre haciéndolo dar volteretas en el aire hasta caer al suelo.

- Si! -celebraron los hermanos mientras chocaban manos felices. Pero de pronto una explosión de tierra arrojó bastante polvo al aire, entonces el hombre salió desde la nube de polvo disparado como un misil propulsándose con tierra control y embiste a Wing con muchísima fuerza para luego lanzarlo contra una pared de concreto dañando mucho su espalda-

- WING! -gritó Wei mientras disparaba su cable de metal y lo ataba al pecho de aquel hombre para luego de un tirón alejarlo de su hermano quien caía de rodillas débil al suelo.

Wei creó una poderosa avalancha que bateó al hombre que era atraído hacia el gemelo por el agarre del cable y fue despachado muy lejos por aquella masa de tierra. El hombre quedó inconsciente y enterrado metros más adelante.

- Hermano -grita Wei mientras iba a socorrer a su hermano quien sangraba por la boca y nariz sin parar- Ay no... esto está mal

- Wei, estoy bien... Yo solo -intentó levantarse pero trastabilló y su hermano tuvo que atajarlo, no dejaba de sangrar por sus cavidad nasal- ¿Qué diablos me sucede? -gritó con frustración-

- Debo llevarte a casa de inmediato, esto no debió pasar -responde Wei antes de montarse a su hermano sobre sus hombros aunque este presentara cierta resistencia-

- Wei, pero ¿Y el agua?

- El agua no importa Wing, me importas más tú -con eso el gemelo utilizó la tierra control para transportarse como un misil nuevamente hasta la entrada de Zaofu-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suyin estaba conversando con su hija Opal mientras peinaba su hermoso cabello cuando de pronto vió llegar en una nube de polvo a su hijo Wei cargando a Wing del hombro mientras se desangraba, la ropa de Wei estaba manchada del líquido rojizo y aunque ambos vistieran ropas negras ceñidas al cuerpo, las manchas de sangre eran evidentes.

Suyin y Opal se alarmaron y enseguida corrieron al encuentro del gemelo. Wei tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba desesperado, en el trayecto, Wing había caído inconsciente y temía que estuviera muerto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -Exclamó Suyin horrorizada mientras recogía a Wing de los brazos de Wei-

- Lo siento... ¡Lo siento yo no...! -carraspeó con desesperación el gemelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos fieramente, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- Estábamos sustrayendo agua de la represa de Wei-To-Yao y uno de los hijos del patrón vino a atacarnos, lo siento mucho -se le entrecortó la voz a Wei, sentía mucho pesar, Opal lo abrazó de inmediato-

- EMERGENCIA, LLEVEN A WING AL HOSPITAL AHORA! -gritó Suyin a los paramédicos que corrieron a su auxilio, crearon una cama de tierra donde pusieron a Wing a inmediatamente usaron tierra control para salir disparados hacia el hospital de la ciudad, un gran revuelo se formó en la ciudad por aquella escena, todos sabían que el gemelo estaba mal-

Suyin se volteó furiosa y observó a su hijo arrodillado lagrimeando en el suelo mientras Opal lo consolaba, no le importó que se sintiera mal, estaba furiosa, así que le gritó.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar! -Wei levantó la mirada con algo de miedo y sus sollozos cesaron, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo con sumisión-

- Sí, señora -con eso el chico se levanta y sigue a su madre. Ambos entraron a la casa caminando hacia la habitación principal

En el trayecto, Wei temblaba de miedo mientras solamente podía contemplar la espalda de la Matriarca mientras la seguía. El sonido que provocaban sus tacones al dar cada paso creaba eco por los extensos y solitarios pasillos de la mansión. El gemelo se sentía muy aterrado, pero también estaba preocupado por su hermano, aceptaba que fue su culpa.

Cuando ambos llegaron Suyin caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y se detuvo de espaldas al gemelo quien cerró la compuerta eliminando la iluminación de la misma, todo permaneció en silencio. Wei dió pequeños pasos para acercarse a su madre pero la voz de esta habló mientras lo hacía y se detuvo.

- Conque sustrayendo agua de la represa... ¿Por qué un hijo mío anda por las calles robando así? ¿Y por qué metiste a tu hermano enfermo en medio de esto?

- Madre tú no entiendes, esa agua no le pertenece a esas personas, ellos se apropiaron de la represa y ahora el pueblo muere de sed -Suyin se volteó molesta y abofeteó con fuerza a Wei arrancándole un gruñido de dolor. El chico se tomó la mejilla con la mano y la miró con ganas de llorar-

- No tenías derecho a hacerlo de todos modos ¿Qué hacías en el otro pueblo? Si te metes en problemas, no puedo defenderte ¿Qué va a pasar si deciden declararnos la guerra? ¿Ves lo que provocas?

- Lo siento -suspiró-

- Tu hermano hace meses que no está en condiciones de salir y lo sabes, su enfermedad ha avanzado, debía tener reposo absoluto, Mira lo que provocaste Wei

- No quiero que mi hermano muera -respondió hecho un mar de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada- es mi mejor amigo

- Si algo le pasa, eso quedará en tu conciencia -finalizó con aquellas palabras y salió de la habitación. Wei cayó de rodillas desconsolado otra vez-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Más Tarde**_

_**En El Hospital**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los preocupados miembros de la familia Beifong esperaban impacientes en la sala de espera del mejor curandero y médico de la ciudad, Aiwei, quien estaba dentro con su equipo trabajando para atender a Wing lo antes posible.

Pero ya llevaban horas esperando y el silencio era insoportable.

Suyin se encontraba en una de las sillas más cercanas a la puerta del consultorio golpeando el suelo con sus pies impacientemente, estaba demasiado presionada. Su esposo Baatar y su hijo mayor estaban a su lado apoyándola.

En cuanto a Wing, estaba en las sillas más apartadas, casi al otro extremo de la sala desesperado y tomando su cabeza con sus manos. Opal lo abrazaba cariñosamente y Huan de vez en cuando demostraba su aprecio palmeándole la espalda.

Todos esos minutos de espera fueron una tortura para ambos, pero una clase diferente de tortura.

La tortura de Suyin se resumía en una palabra: Miedo.

Ese sentimiento tan horrible que tenía desde que recibió la noticia de que Wing no viviría lo suficiente. Esa necesidad incesante de que debía protegerlo a pesar de todo, de que al menos disfrutara lo poco que iba a poder vivir. El miedo a que las cosas empeoraran cada vez que recaía. Miedo a que sufriera... En definitiva, miedo a perderlo.

Para Wei, la tortura se resumía en una palabra diferente: Remordimiento.

Remordimiento porque a pesar de la salud inestable que su hermano siempre tuvo, Wei no disfrutaba verlo en una cama todo el tiempo, triste y solo, así que siempre lo convencía de salir a jugar, aunque en ocasiones terminara con su hermano desmayado en brazos y el castigo de su madre fuera riguroso.

Remordimiento porque siempre le exigía demasiado. Wing nunca pudo ser tan buen maestro tierra y metal como él, nunca tuvo sus energías ni su habilidad. Sus combates se volvieron desproporcionados y de alguna forma u otra, Wing siempre salía herido por su culpa.

Su remordimiento más reciente fue pedirle a su hermano que lo acompañara a robar agua de aquella represa. Wing había empeorado en su salud desde hacía tres meses y ya casi no salía de la cama. Wing aceptó sin chistar, él odiaba ser un inútil y estar todo el día en cama, quería hacer algo divertido con su hermano y cuando supo que robar esa agua sería beneficioso para muchas personas, quiso ayudarlo aún más.

Wei debió detenerlo, debió saber que era peligroso, pero no lo hizo y ahora nuevamente estaba herido por su culpa, ese remordimiento no lo dejaría vivir.

Tras cuatro largas horas de espera, finalmente la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Aiwei salió a la sala de espera. Suyin saltó desesperada y lo tomó de la camisa diciendo.

- Por favor, dígame... ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

- Su estado se complicó gravemente por el accidente, por ahora está dormido.

- Quiero verlo -replica Su-

- Yo también -intervino Wei apareciendo frente a su madre, ella lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado-

- Pueden pasar, pero solo dos -respondió el doctor al resto de la familia-

La matriarca y su hijo gemelo casi competían por ser el primero en llegar hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Wing durmiendo, se veía tan pacífico y en calma. Pero también algo pálido y débil, su condición lo mantenía en ese estado.

Suyin lloró al verlo y corrió a besar su frente y acariciar su rostro, lo amaba tanto y estaba feliz de que aún viviera, por un momento temió lo peor.

- Mi bebé, todo estará bien -dijo la matriarca- solo resiste un poco, ya estoy contigo

Wei tomó la mano de su hermano mientras mordía su labio para no llorar, se sentía muy culpable, no sabía que hacer para remediar las cosas, tal vez era demasiado tarde.

- Perdóname Wing, por favor. No debí decirte que me acompañaras, no debí obligarte.

- No, no debiste -interrumpe su madre mientras le mira con recelo-

- ¡YA LO SÉ! -le gritó con desespero- ¿CREES QUE NO ME DUELE?

- No te duele más que a mi que soy su madre, eso es seguro! -le recriminó-

- Wing es mi hermano, lo amo demasiado.

- Pues solo sabes hacer que se metan en problemas y terminemos en situaciones como esta... ¿Cuantas veces ya ha sucedido lo mismo antes Wei? ¿5? ¿10? ¿CUANTAS!?

- DEJA DE HACERME SENTIR MAL, POR FAVOR! ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS? -le dijo muy herido-

- Yo no te odio

- Claro que sí, ya estoy cansado de que me imputes malas acciones todo el tiempo. Crees que soy una mala persona y lo sabes -la confronta- Todos estos años he tenido que soportar que me mires de mala manera y seas violenta conmigo, también he soportado que veas a Wing de manera diferente, siempre lo preferiste a él, siempre lo quisiste más y lo entendía hasta cierto punto porque él estaba enfermo, pero tu rechazo siempre me dolió

- No sé de que hablas -refunfuñó-

- Claro que lo sabes. Siempre tuviste algo contra mi y no sé por qué, crees que soy malo y no me has dicho la razón. He tenido que callar por muchos años porque creí que no era el momento de hablar pero ya basta -dijo entre sollozos- yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermano esté enfermo, yo no tengo la culpa haya nacido con esta enfermedad... Lo he querido igual que todos, es mi gemelo, lo adoro y me duele verlo así. Todos lo saben, la única que piensa diferente eres tú, y ya me cansé de tus malos tratos. ¡Dime por qué me tratas así!

- PORQUE TÚ SI TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE WING ESTÉ ASÍ! -le gritó demasiado molesta, Wei abrió sus ojos de par en par. Suyin se sintió mal en el segundo que lo dijo, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para guardárselo en ese momento-

- ¿Qué?

Suyin siempre le había dicho a toda la familia que Wing había nacido con una enfermedad degenerativa que fue resquebrajando su salud, cuando esa no era la razón verdadera, solo lo hacía para intentar no culpar a nadie por lo que le sucedía al gemelo.

En lugar de eso, Suyin entendía que Wing lo que tenía era una condición que se originó desde que estuvo en su vientre. Wing no contrajo ninguna enfermedad degenerativa, pero sus órganos no terminaron de formarse propiamente antes de la concepción y por eso estos no funcionaban normalmente, eran defectuosos. Su corazón no trabajaba al 100%, ni tampoco sus pulmones, ni sus riñones, pero al menos lo hacían hasta el punto de mantener al gemelo vivo, aunque muy débil y enfermo todo el tiempo.

Suyin siempre observó a Wei como la "condición" de Wing, eso que fue asesinándolo desde el primer día. Ese que le robó sus energías, que se hacía fuerte a costillas de que Wing se hiciera débil, esa mancha, esa "enfermedad degenerativa" que todos creían que tenía.

Por eso su rechazo, por eso su amargura. Ella no tenía ningún problema con que fuesen gemelos, los amaría a los dos por igual, pero desde que el feto de Wei hizo ese movimiento que acorraló a Wing en el vientre y lo hiciera enfermarse, Suyin ya no sentía amor por Wei, sentía otra cosa.

- ¡DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ! -le gritó Wei a su madre al ver que esta permanecía callada-

- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Puedes manejar la verdad? Pues esta es la verdad -replicó Suyin- cuando quedé encinta de ustedes, pensé que solamente iba a tener un hijo, Wing. Pero pronto me enteré que no era uno, eran dos, y que el segundo estaba evitando que la sangre recorriera propiamente al sistema de Wing. -Gruñe mientras lo señala- Tú lo arrinconaste dentro mi vientre y retorciste su cordón, por eso mi hijo no pudo desarrollarse bien. Mientras tú cada vez te hacías más hermoso y sano dentro de mi, Wing se hacía más débil y enfermaba cada vez más.

Las palabras cortantes e hirientes de Suyin hicieron que Wei se horrorizara, simplemente no podía más que contemplar frío a su madre quien llorando de rabia, le contaba todo aquello.

- Cuando nacieron y vi que eran iguales, mi corazón se destruyó, es como si uno fuese la sombra del otro, pero mientras tú eras grande y pesado, Wing era delgado, pequeño y liviano, parecía un costal de huesos ¿Ves lo que provocaste?

- Mamá.. Yo... -gime-

- Y cuando ambos crecieron y tú incitabas a Wing a salir a hacer cosas que iban más allá de sus posibilidades sin consultarme, él siempre terminaba desmayado o en el hospital. Ya no estaban en el vientre y seguías haciéndole daño a tu hermano.

- Tú siempre dijiste que mi hermano tenía una enfermedad, no me dijiste esto jamás!

- Tuve que mentir para protegerte -le dice- después de todo eres mi hijo y no quería que sufrieras, pero tampoco podía ignorar todo lo que había pasado. No quería tener que contártelo nunca, pero tú lo pediste.

- ¿Entonces yo...? ¿Yo soy el por qué mi hermano está así?

- El doctor me advirtió que no iba a llegar a la adultez debido a lo que pasó en el vientre. Wing no conocerá lo que es casarse, no sabrá lo que es tener una familia y tú... Tú aceleras su deceso con cada estupidez que le obligaste a hacer

- NO LO SABÍA! -gritó herido y desesperado. Ahora que lo sabía todo, se sentía aún peor.

Wei siempre sintió remordimiento por obligar a su hermano a hacer cosas que sabía que no podía, pero ahora que se veía a sí mismo como la causa de sus debilidades, no podía más que verse a sí mismo como un monstruo.

¿Por qué siempre le había hecho tanto daño a su hermano si Wei lo único que hizo en la vida fue amarlo? Se sentía atrapado y culpable. No había salida ni forma en la que sacara algún lado positivo de esto.

Solo una cosa tenía clara en su mente. Él nunca debió nacer, él era la causa de las desgracias de su hermano, era como una gangrena que lo fue dañando desde el primer día. No, si él no hubiese estado allí en el vientre con él, Wing no tendría que sufrir... Si, él nunca debió existir.

Ahora él entendía por qué su madre nunca lo miró con buenos ojos. Ahora entendía las causas de su rechazo y a veces, maltratos. Incluso ahora que conocía la verdad, Wei se daba cuenta que su madre de hecho había podido hacer cosas peores como abandonarlo, negarlo, no darle un techo ni comida, ni siquiera el apellido, pero todo eso se lo dió y también tuvo que soportar años de verlo a sus ojos, tan idénticos a los de Wing y aceptar en silencio la verdad.

Wei se sintió desdichado y triste, egoísta y cruel. Ya no podía más con tanto dolor, incluso Suyin ya había perdido las fuerzas para seguir recriminándole cosas, no era como que Wei hubiese querido hacerle eso a su hermano, no tuvo la culpa, pero las cosas sucedieron así.

De pronto se escuchó una voz débil decir...

- Mamá... no lo odies -Suyin volteó su mirada sorprendida y observó con ojos llorosos como Wing había despertado y escuchado toda aquella discusión. La mirada triste del gemelo enfermo era notoria, ahora él también sabía la verdad- Él no tuvo la culpa -agregó-

- Wing... -gimió la matriarca-

El gemelo miró a su hermano, desesperado y totalmente lleno de miedo desgarrador en el otro lado de su cama, de pie viéndolo herido.

Pero la mirada de Wing hacia Wei no reveló resentimiento ni molestia. Más bien era una mirada tierna, una mirada de amistad, de cariño.

- Yo te amo hermanito -dijo Wing.

Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Wei quien no pudo contenerse más y cayó sobre su cama abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho. Ambos solamente tenían 16 años, no se suponía que debían estar pasando por esas cosas.

- Perdóname Wing, soy un monstruo, nunca quise hacerte daño, eres mi mejor amigo, por favor no me dejes.

Wing extendió su mano débil y temblorosa y con ella acarició la espalda de su hermano quien seguía desconsolado. Suyin observó aquello con el corazón muy arrugado, y se arrugó más aún cuando Wing respondió.

- Yo no te guardo rencor... Yo.. yo te quiero. -Wei levanta la mirada y ve a su débil hermano en cama-

- Pero te hice mucho daño.

- No importa, igual pude conocer como es vivir y tú me enseñaste muchas cosas que de ser por los demás no hubiera conocido nunca. Jamás me obligaste a hacer nada, yo siempre hice las cosas porque así lo decidí. -Wing voltea a ver a su madre- Así que deja de culparlo y tratarlo mal, tu desprecio hacia mi hermano me hace más daño que mi condición-

Suyin estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que Wing no le guardara ningún rencor a su hermano aún después de conocer la verdad? Nunca había visto un amor tan genuino. Wing siempre había sido el débil y Wei el fuerte, pero ahora era él más fuerte que todos en aquella sala, la admiración y el respeto por la madurez de su hijo creció.

- No quiero tener que irme sabiendo que ustedes dos nunca se llevarán bien -continúa Wing en medio de un tosido- prométanme que arreglarán sus diferencias y serán una familia... Por favor

Wei levantó su mirada y observó a su madre, ella hizo lo mismo, por primea vez no se desviaron las miradas ni se les arrugó el entrecejo. Habían comprendido que esa lucha era estúpida y sin sentido, el único afectado real era Wing y él no sentía rencor hacia nadie. Era la más valiosa lección que podían aprender.

Suyin se sintió cruel y estúpida. Corrió a abrazar a su hijo, a quien rechazó por muchos años y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar, él lloró también con ella.

- Wei... Hijo mío!

- Mamá -gimió mientras se apegó a ella con fuerza.

No pudieron decir nada más que aquello, pero fue suficiente para Wing. Ese abrazo significaba perdón, sanación, esperanza. A Wing le alegró que Wei tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con su madre y arreglar sus asuntos, en cambio él tenía los minutos contados, pero estaba satisfecho con la vida que tuvo. El amor de su hermano y el perdón de su madre habían llenado sus últimos minutos de felicidad.

Dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad, cerró los ojos cuando todavía se estaban abrazando... Y murió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wing me enseñó muchas cosas importantes sobre la vida" -recuerda Wei- "Es increíble como alguien tan joven pudiese resultar tan sabio. Toda mi vida me sentí mal porque él sufría y yo no, me parecía injusto, quería que compartiera su dolor conmigo para que al menos sus cargas no fueran tan pesadas, pero él no quería que yo viviera ese infierno, infierno que yo mismo creé"

"Admiro a mi hermano porque fue un luchador, no importa cuan difíciles se tornaran las cosas, él nunca se enfocó en sí mismo o sus problemas. Siempre fue tan abierto a todo... fue mi mejor amigo. Y me duele que ya no esté..."

"Wing me enseñó que todo es posible cuando se trata de la familia. Yo arruiné su vida y el nunca me juzgó por eso. No he conocido a nadie más íntegro que él. Lo recordaré siempre como la persona que me enseñó a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Su vida fue corta, pero al menos tuvo un sentido, en cambio la mía era vacía hasta hace unos días, apenas ahora estoy tratando encontrarle un sentido a mi vida, afortunadamente yo tengo un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo."

"Considero que la familia es lo más importante, debes asegurarte que cada momento con ellos valga la pena, por si algún día tienes que despedirte... Al menos haya sido en buenos términos."

"Adiós Wing... y gracias por ser mi hermano"

Con esas palabras el triste gemelo bajó del podio de madera ubicado al frente de aquel camposanto en la ceremonia de entierro de Wing. Cientos de personas estaban reunidas, tristes y desesperanzadas. Era un día realmente oscuro.

Wei, con ojos llorosos caminó a sentarse en su silla en primera fila al lado de su madre, quien lo abrazó con ternura y besó su frente. Luego pasó sus dedos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño. -le dijo a su hijo-

- ¿Crees que él se sienta orgulloso? -pregunta dolido-

- Haremos que él también se sienta así, su muerte no será en vano. Comenzaremos de nuevo y haremos las cosas bien esta vez.

- ¿Funcionará?

- Tú lo dijiste no? Nada es imposible cuando se trata de la familia.

Con eso Suyin rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos y besó su cabeza, el resto de la familia se unió en un gran abrazo.

No importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Habían aprendido algo muy importante.

_La familia ama._

_La familia entiende._

_La familia apoya._

_La familia perdona._

_La familia es única._

Y eso no iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Lo sé... No me odien.<strong>

**En fin, gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado o al menos dejado una enseñanza. Aprovechan a sus seres queridos mientras todavía los tienen, nunca dejen para después el arreglar las diferencias, pues quizás no haya un después.**

**A la familia Beifong no quiero ni tocarla, son tan perfectos que no quería arruinarlos con un pinche fic como este, pero espero haberles hecho justicia.**

**Si les gustó dejenme un review y sino también xD Al menos insultar me pueden.**

**Naah gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos lueguito!.!.!**


End file.
